User blog:Thornclaw Braveheart/Kingsguard vs. Tower Guard
The Kingsguard, protectors of the Westerosi monarchs and ancient knights in white cloaks! The Tower Guard, the elite military of Minas Tirith and protectors of Gondor in it's darkest times! WHO IS DEADLIEST?? Who is Deadliest? Kingsguard Tower Guard The Simulation Kingsguard: 5 Tower Guard: 5 On the Pelennor Fields, a squadron of Tower Guard are looking for Orcs that might come back after the famed battle fought on those fields, with trebuchet ready, when their commander sees five white shapes in the distance. He yells at his soldiers, who release the mechanism that launches the trebuchet. However, too late the Tower Guard see that their adversaries are mounted, Ser Jaime Lannister and four other Knights of the Kingsguard. They ride towards the trebuchet as the boulder launched smashes behind them. Jaime calls for a halt and stand up in his stirrups. "Soldiers, surrender now. You are without any hope of defeating the Kingsguard. Surrender now, and your lives will be spared." The Tower Guard look confused as their commander laughs. "You're the one they call Kingslayer, right? Is it true that you love yer sister so much, her children are yours?" The Tower Guard soldiers laugh as Jaime grows furious, but he shakes away the anger and turns to his Kingsguard. He raises a hand, and one of them shoots a crossbow, which takes one Tower Guard in the chest. 4 The Tower Guard commander yells, and his soldiers pick up their shields and pikes. Two of them and the commander form a wall with their shields while the other member grabs his longbow as the Kingsguard charge downhill on horseback. They all lower their lances as the archer Tower Guard fires, and one of the Kingsguard topples down, an arrow in his throat. 4 Jaime yells as the Kingsguard reach the Tower Guard wall, and chaos ensues. After a brief melee, the dust clears as all the Kingsguard have had their horses killed except Jaime and another. All have had their lances splintered on the Tower Guard shields as well, while none of the Tower Guard are injured. The Tower Guard commander spits at Jaime, who unclips a flail from his saddle and whirls it around in circles. One of the dismounted Kingsguard pulls out his flail, and the others draw longswords. The archer Guard shoots his longbow again, but the arrow lodges in Jaime's shield. Jaime charges at the shield wall, flail whirling, as a pike is thrust into his horse's stomach and Jaime topples down, falling onto his back and his helmet rolling off. Jaime curses and tries to get up, managing only after some humiliating failure. He discards his shield and runs at the shield wall again, as he turns to see the other Kingsguard attacking as well. The other mounted knight has done the smart thing and dismounted. Jaime laughs and yells, "Charrge! Robert and Westeros!" The Tower Guard commander raises his pike and the Minas Tirith soldiers break ranks and charge at the Kingsguard to fight individually. Jaime swings his flail, cracking into one Tower Guard's shield, then swings again, breaking his enemy's arm. The Tower Guard grunts as Jaime swings again, smashing the former's skull. 3 The other flail-wielding Kingsguard charges and wraps his flail around a Tower Guard's pike, but the foot soldier tosses the pike away, causing the Kingsguard to drop his flail. He draws his longsword and stabs at the Tower Guard's right side as the latter draws his shortsword. The Tower Guard falls to his death 2, but the Kingsguard only has a little to enjoy his victory when another Tower Guard stabs him from behind with his shortsword. 2 However, a Kingsguard then appears in the Tower Guard soldier's vision and swiftly hacks with his longsword. The last thing the Guardsman sees is blood pouring from his forehead, then he crumples facedown.1 The Tower Guard commander bowls over another Kingsguard, who immediately recovers and hacks furiously with his longsword until the commander has pieces left of his shield. He drops what remains and swings his pike, clipping the Kingsguard on the waist and forcing him to fall to the ground. Then, the last Tower Guard member stabs the fallen Kingsguard with his shortsword 1 and reaches to meet another Kingsguard, blocking his longsword strike with his pikshaft, but then the Kingsguard chops the commander's polearm in half. The commander drops the stick and draws his shortsword, blocking another sword strike and lunging in, snapping a piece of Kingsguard metal, then thrusts into the gap between the knight's gorget and helmet. 1 Then, Jaime Lannister looks around and sees that not only have all the Kingsguard except himself died, but only one Tower Guardsman is left standing. He drops his flail, seeing that it won't be much use anymore, and draws his longsword. He spies the Tower Guard commander jogging towards him, twirls his superior blade, and reaches the commander. The two clash blades for what feels like an eternity until the Tower Guardsman hacks his shortsword across the Kingslayer's left shoulder, chopping off a piece of pauldron. Jaime skips to his right and is about to slice the Tower Guard leader's stomach open when the commander kicks him in the chest. Jaime falls to his back as the Tower Guardsman runs forward, leaps, and raises his shortsword for the kill. Jaime sees his longsword fallen some way to the right and rolls that way, the Tower Guard commander crumpling facedown. Jaime picks up his longsword as the commander sits up, then stabs the Minas Tirith warrior in the throat. He pulls out his blade and raises it to the seven heavens, yelling his sister's name. The Kingsguard are the Deadliest Warriors!!! Category:Blog posts